A New Life
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Stephanie starts a new life after her divorce from Dickie Orr. Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

Chapter 1

Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I'm just having fun doing it.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories. I am excited that someone else wants to read my thoughts!

Hi! My name is Stephanie Plum, used to be Orr. I'm divorced from Dickie 'THE DICK' Orr; the best thing that ever happened to me. He was an up and coming lawyer when I married him. He insisted on a prenup to protect his future earnings. My dad had the foresight to insist on a clause in the prenup that if my husband was caught having an affair; the prenup would be void. And I would be entitled to half of everything he had.

Six months after the wedding, I came home from work early because I had a migraine and walked in on him having sex with my nemesis, Joyce Barnhardt. I had my phone in my hand so I took a picture for posterity. That picture turned out to be worth ten million dollars. Yea me!

Dickie had recently won a class action suit for a major client and his 10% fee was $20,000,000.00. After a no contest divorce: where I got the house, the new car he bought me and 10 million in cold hard cash; I kept working at EE Martin until the company was shut down by the feds. Since my dad insisted on that clause in the prenup, I could take some time off work to decide what my next move was going to be.

I was leaning towards opening a lingerie factory in Trenton NJ and manufacturing my own line of lingerie. There were several empty factories in the area due to the downturn in the economy. A lot of manufacturing was leaving the US due to cheaper labor costs overseas. I had money of my own to invest plus I was looking for a couple of other investors to share costs and then split the profits.

Stephanie's Specialties was the name I had chosen for the company and I was at a conference for Women in Business hoping to find investors. While I was at the conference, I met Lester Santos; a security expert. He was there as a vendor promoting security systems to women owned companies. He and his crew of men were dressed all in black and had bulging muscles and were causing quite a stir amongst the ladies present.

Stephanie waited until the crowd moved on before she approached their booth. "Hi, my name is Stephanie. I would like one of your cards please."

"Are you interested in making an appointment to discuss setting up a security system for your business?" Asked Lester Santos.

"I will need a security system for my factory when I get it operational. I am still in the planning stages right now." She tells him.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie. Here's my card with our information. You can call us when you are ready for a consultation. There are four partners at Rangeman Inc. and one of us will be glad to meet with you." He said.

"Sounds good." She said taking his card and a brochure and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

A/N: Please remember this is a fun story. I don't take myself seriously and I hope you don't either. Since there was so much interest in this story, I decided to go ahead and upload another chapter instead of making you wait until tomorrow.

 **Three Months Later**

It's May in Trenton NJ and it's getting hot. Summer is on the way. Spring was only here for a moment, it seemed.

I've been busy securing investors for my new business adventure. So far, I have one firm; two maybes and one I'm not sure about. My best friend MaryLou is a definite yes; Connie Rossoli an almost definite yes; Lula Rogers, an iffy maybe and my sister Valerie who I'm not sure about. I'm still trying to decide if that is a good idea or not.

She, thanks to our father, is in a similar situation to me. She came back to Trenton after her marriage ended with two girls and ten years behind her that she can't change. It makes me wonder what our dad was thinking when he insisted on putting those clauses in the prenups. I personally think that Val and I should buy him a cabin somewhere so he has his own get away from our shrew of a mother.

But I digress. After talking to my dad, I decided to accept Val's money and make her an investor. So that makes five new business women in Trenton.

We had our first official meeting at Settimo Cielo's on Front Street in the private meeting room to finalize our new business venture. I invited my lawyer, Albert Kloughn to the meeting. He had papers drawn up that everyone needed to sign. We had five partners with me having the majority vote. That was only fair since it was my idea to begin with.

For the past fifteen minutes, I kept feeling a tingle on the back of my neck. I was squirming in my seat and the others noticed my discomfort. "Excuse me, please." I said and walked out of the room and bumped right into a tall, dark and possibly the best looking man on the planet. I look up and see him smirking at me.

"Babe, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes." I stammer. "I was headed to the ladies room."

"It's this way, I'll show you." He said.

"Thank you."

"Carlos Manoso." He said holding out his hand.

"Stephanie Plum." I said taking it in mine. I was having a full body tingle now! "Nice to meet you." I said while subtly looking for a wedding ring.

"I'm not married." He said smirking again. "Or seeing anyone at the moment. Would you like to get a drink later?"

"I would, but how do I know you aren't an axe murderer or something?" I said smiling.

"Hit speed dial 3 on my phone." He said almost smiling and handing me his phone.

I dial 3 and the phone on the other end rings. "Yo, cuz, what's up?" Says the voice on the other end.

"Hi, who's this." I said.

"Lester Santos. Who's this with my cousin's phone?"

"Stephanie Plum. Hey, didn't I meet you a few months ago at a conference?"

"Yes, you were starting a new business venture, I believe?" He said.

"That's right. Your cousin Carlos asked me to call you to vouch for him. He asked me out and I needed a reference."

"HaHaHa!" Said Lester laughing into the phone. "He must really like you if he called me for a reference."

"Ok, well thanks!" I said and hung up. "I think your cousin Lester may doubt your abilities!" I said teasing him as I handed him his phone back.

"He'll pay for that." Said Carlos AKA Ranger full on smiling now. "So, we're good then?"

"Yes, we are." I said.

"Ok, how about we meet at Rossini's at 7:00 pm tonight." I can only nod in agreement. He smiles at me again and walks away.

I'm fanning my face when Val walks up. "Are you ok Steph?" She asked her sister.

"I am now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life**

Chapter 3

Drinks at Rossini's

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my new story. I am still amazed by all the interest in my writing.

A/N: I am switching back to 3rd person from here on out, FYI.

Carlos was waiting in the bar at Rossini's when Stephanie walked in. She knew this because she felt that tingle at the back of her neck. She had changed into a black cocktail dress and black four inch heels with black sheer stockings. Carlos gave her a long look then smiled. "Thanks for changing, Babe. I like that dress."

She merely smiled at him.

"Would you like to get a table in here? " He asked her.

"That sounds fine. I took a cab so I don't have to worry about driving home."

They get seated in the bar and give their drink orders to the cocktail waitress along with an order for appetizers.

"So Carlos, I assume from the conversation with Lester, you are one of the owners of Rangeman Inc.?" Said Stephanie swallowing nervously.

"Yes, I started the company after I got out of the army seven years ago. Myself, Lester, Tank Sherman and Robert Brown are the owners. We do among other things, close protection work for politicians and celebrities and started out doing fugitive apprehension for your cousin Vincent Plum for his bail bonds company. Once we built up our security business we were able to stop the fugitive apprehension. Now we only do close protection work for a select few. We not only install, maintain and monitor security systems for commercial property, but our biggest focus is now on the residential sector. There is a high demand for high quality security systems in the Trenton area. Believe it or not, a lot of A list stars and politicians live in this area. Property values make buying land more feasible in New Jersey than New York."

"Wow, you must really want to impress me. I took you for the strong silent type." She said smiling at him across the table. "I don't think my ex-husband talked to me that much in the six months we were married!"

"Ah, Richard Orr, Jr. heir and only child of Richard and Sylvia Orr." He said smirking.

"Did you do a background check on me?" She asked shocked.

"Of course I did Babe. Don't be coy, I know you ran one on me as well!" He said looking her in the eyes. "I have an alert set up if someone googles my name." He confessed.

"Is there anything you don't know about me that you'd like to know?" She asked him taking a sip of her drink.

"Did you design the lingerie you're wearing?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, I did." She said rubbing her stockinged foot up his pant leg.

"Maybe you'll show me your designs sometime." He said his eyes going black. "Preferably while you're wearing them."

"We'll see." She said. "How about we go into the restaurant, I love the food here."

"I'll go make a reservation Babe." He said and went to see the hostess.

Stephanie took out her phone and sent a quick text message to Valerie: So far so good, smiley face. Val texted back: LOL, winky smiley face. Enjoy yourself! Steph: Ok, TTULTR

"Our table's ready Babe." He said.

"Why do you call me Babe?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Because you are one." He said smiling his 200 watt smile at her.

Stephanie just sighed in answer to that because really she couldn't form a sentence!


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life**

Chapter 4

Dinner Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 **Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed all of my stories. My story** _ **After Midnight**_ **has almost 10,000 views!**

Carlos and Stephanie walk into the restaurant from the bar with Carlos' hand touching the small of her back. It was hard to stop the shivers that ran down her spine. "Are you ok Babe?" He asked.

"Just hungry!" She said back to him as they were seated at one of the best tables in the restaurant. They place their dinner orders and sit and sip their wine. It does its job and relaxes them both.

"This is only the second date I've been on since my divorce was final four years ago." Stephanie confessed.

"Who was your first date with, Babe?" He asked.

"Joe Morelli. Do you know him? It was a disaster from the start. My mother set us up and I broke out in hives before he came to pick me up, I was so dreading it. I took a Benadryl to stop the itching but kept falling asleep in the restaurant he took me to. He kept calling me cupcake, I don't know why. After that, I decided to focus on my work and my house. I've been renovating it room by room. I actually started at the top and worked my way down. The top floor is where I spend most of my time anyway." She said all of that in a rush then took a big drink of her wine.

"What's on the top floor, Babe?" He asked her with interest.

"My design studio, home gym and library/office. I restored the original hardwood floors myself." She said with pride.

"Proud of you Babe." He said raising his glass of wine to her. She smiled back and dug in to her chicken capellini.

"Mmmm, this is even better that I remembered." She moans.

"Babe, I'm glad you like it." He said squirming in his seat. They enjoy their meal and each other's company. "Would you like me to give you a ride home? I would be happy to drive you."

"Sure Carlos, I think I can risk it." She said teasing him.

He pays for the meal after a small argument about who got the check. "Just because you can afford it doesn't mean I'll let you pay!" He said. "It's my pleasure." And he smiled another 200 watt smile at her.

"Stop doing that!" She said.

"What?" He says trying to look innocent and failing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life**

Chapter 5

Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

 _Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favorited my story. I really appreciate it._

"Thanks for the ride home, Carlos." Said Steph as he pulled into her driveway. "I'd invite you in for coffee but I think things are moving a little fast for me. Plus I just met you today." She said with a smile.

"That's ok, Babe. How about we meet for coffee tomorrow? There's a great diner not far from here, on Hamilton." He said.

"Sure, that sounds good. Let me see your phone again, please." She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started to get out of the car. She took it and typed her number into his contacts under 'Babe.'

"Shall we meet at 10:00 am, Babe?" He asked as he got out of the car. He walked her up to her front door and waited until she had the door open before turning to go. "I will see you tomorrow Babe. I'm glad I ran into you today!" He said leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. "Please don't forget to lock the door."

"Thanks Carlos! I'm glad I ran into you too!" She said blushing and went into the house. Carlos waits to hear the locks tumble before getting in his car and driving away.

The next morning, Carlos AKA Ranger is working out with Lester at the Rangeman gym.

"How was your date with Stephanie Plum?" Lester asked him grinning.

"Good, I'm not going to talk about this with you." Said Ranger, frowning at Lester.

"Will this be your second date today or your third date since you took her to dinner after meeting for drinks last night?" Said Lester giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I don't know." He said bewildered. "What does it matter?"

"There's that third date rule." Said Lester slyly.

"What third date rule? Asked Ranger frowning again. "You know it's been a long time since I've dated."

Lester is laughing hysterically now. "I think I'll let you find out for yourself."

"You're so weird, I can't believe we're related." Said Ranger. "I'm going to take a shower."

Ranger is seated with his back to the wall when Stephanie walks into the diner. Ranger stands up and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Glad you could make it Babe." He says.

She smiles weakly at him. "You're hard to resist, I had to come." She said.

He laughs. "Babe!"

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked blushing again.

"Yes, you did. Are you hungry Babe?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll have a slice of apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream with my coffee, please." She tells the waitress.

"Coffee only for me." Said Ranger.

He takes her hands in his. "My cousin Lester wanted to know if this was our second date or our third date, Babe?"

"Second date, I think. Why?" She asked frowning slightly.

"Something about a third date rule?" Mumbled Carlos blushing a little.

"Well it's been a long time since I went out on dates, I'll have to google it later." She teased. "Do you live around here Carlos? Your home address is an empty lot."

"I have an apartment in my office building on Haywood." He said.

"That's just around the corner." She said smiling.

"Would you like to see my building Babe? I can show you around Rangeman and introduce you to my partners. That way you'll be more comfortable when we meet to discuss your security system for your business." He said.

"You realize we just met yesterday? I feel like I've known you a lot longer than that." She said shyly.

They finish their coffee and pie and leave the diner; Ranger looks around. "Did you drive here?" He asked her.

"No, it's close by so I decided to walk." She said.

"Ok, we'll take my car then." He said leading her to his Turbo and helping her in the front passenger seat. He goes around and gets in the driver's seat, starts the car and drives off. They go to his building on Haywood and he fobs them into the underground parking garage and parks in one of his reserved spaces. They get out and go over to the open and waiting elevator.

"That's handy." She said.

"Smile, we're on camera Babe."

They get off the elevator on five and all eyes are on them. Tank walks over to them and takes her hand. "Hello Stephanie, I'm Tank Sherman, one of Ranger's business partners. Good to meet you."

Lester comes up behind them. "Hey Ranger, was it your second or third date?" He said gleefully.

Ranger slaps him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"For being obnoxious!" He said frowning at Lester. "Babe, this is Lester Santos my cousin and also one of my business partners. And you met Tank already. Bobby is in the medical suite on four. We'll see him later." He said ushering her into his office and shutting the door in their faces. "Sorry about that, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here." He said turning to her. "I haven't brought a woman here before." He confessed.

"I feel special then." She said standing on tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Life**

Chapter 6

Lunch on Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

 _Thank you to_ everyone _who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited my stories. I really appreciate it._

Ranger takes Stephanie on a tour of the building including the gun range, medical suite and gym. They end the tour on seven in front of Ranger's apartment. "Here's my apartment Babe. I asked my housekeeper Ella to have lunch ready for us. I'm not ready to take you home yet." He said smiling. "Please come in." He said holding the door open for her. They go in and Ella is there setting up lunch in the dining room.

"Hello dears." Said Ella. "Good to meet you Stephanie, I'm Ella, Carlos' aunt. I hope you like pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

"It's my favorite, thank you Ella. It's nice to meet you. Do you live here in the building as well?" Asked Stephanie.

"Yes, dear, on the sixth floor. If you need anything else, please call me. Enjoy your lunch, dears. Bye, Stephanie, Carlos." She said and took her cart and let herself out of the apartment.

"So how many more members of your family am I going to meet today Carlos? Or should I call you Ranger? Is that a nickname? She asked breathlessly.

"I got the name when I was an Army Ranger, Babe. My aunt and uncle work and live here as well as my cousin Lester whom you already met. That's it for family here. You can call me Ranger if you wish but I like how my name sounds coming from your lips." He said coming and standing in front of her. He takes her in his arms and draws her to him. "I've been wanting to do this since I met you." He said and kisses her deeply with lots of tongue. Stephanie kisses him back and breaks away, breathing heavily; eyes glazed over.

"Um," she stammers, "we better have lunch before we do something we might regret."

"Ok Babe, but I know I won't regret it." He said, his eyes dark. "Let's eat." And leads her into the dining room.

"Do you always eat like this for lunch?" She asked looking at the elegantly set table for two complete with wine resting on the table and lit candles.

"No, I usually eat lunch at my desk. Today is a special occasion Babe." He said.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked curiously.

"First time I've brought a woman to my apartment." He said grinning.

They lift the lids off of their plates and see lemon chicken on a bed of wild rice and broccoli with cheese sauce and a tossed salad on white china plates.

"Mmmm, this is delicious. Remind me to thank Ella before I leave." She said closing her eyes and moaning again.

"Babe, you really like food, don't you? Said Carlos squirming in his seat, eyes going dark again.

"Oh sorry." She said sheepishly. "I don't cook, but I love to eat!"

"Dessert may kill me Babe." He said with a pained look on his face.

 _A/N: I am not sure where I am going with this story. Right now, Ranger and Stephanie are just getting to know each other._


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Life**

Chapter 7

Soulmates

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 _Two bottles of wine and two hours later, Carlos and Stephanie are on the couch in the living room relaxed and listening to music and getting to know each other._

"Do you need to get back to work Carlos?" She said looking at her watch. "It's after three." She giggled. "I'll call a cab to take me home." She said trying to find her shoes and putting her empty wine glass down on the coffee table and rising."

"Babe." He said. "I'm offline until tomorrow. Do you need to go home right now?"

"I'm good until tomorrow too." She said. "I have meetings set up with the girls to tour two different factories and an office space. The realtor couldn't get with us until then. I was going to do laundry and eat take out tonight."

"I don't want our second date to end yet Babe." He said kissing her lightly on the lips, then deepening the kiss. He holds her close, smelling her hair. "I love the way you smell." He tells her. "And I've never felt like this with anyone. Like I can finally start my life, like I was waiting for you. I'm afraid if you leave, I'll wake up and it was all a dream."

She has a look in her eyes that he can't identify.

"What is it Babe?" He asked.

She takes a deep breath. "I had dreams when I was a young girl about my soulmate. I could never see his face but he would whisper things to me in my ear before I woke up."

"What would he say?" He asked gently, stroking her hair and holding her close.

"That he would never let me go. That he would wait for me forever. That I would know when I saw him that he was the man for me. And he always called me Babe." She said in a whisper. "I had forgotten about that until I met you. What's strange is, I've never been to that restaurant before. Every time I would make plans to go there, something would come up."

"I've never been there before either Babe. And when I saw you go in the private meeting room, I knew I had to meet you. I was waiting outside the room for fifteen minutes hoping to see you." He said. "I ditched my client because I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying knowing you were in there."

Stephanie's phone started to vibrate. "Excuse me Carlos." She said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Stephanie, this is your mother. I was calling to see if you were still coming to dinner tonight?" Asked Helen Plum. "I am making your favorite meal and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Sure, I'll be there." She says slyly. "And I am bringing a guest."

"Ok, don't be late or dinner will be ruined." Said her mother hanging up the phone.

"Carlos, would you like to go to dinner with me to my parents' house tonight? I met some of your relatives today, it's only fair that you return the favor." She said stroking his arms and kissing him lightly on the lips. "Please?"

 _A/N: My family reads this so I definitely won't be writing smut. FYI. Thank you for all the suggestions though._


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Life**

Chapter 8

Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just have fun doing it.

"I need to go home and do a few things before we go to my parents' house tonight Carlos. Would you care to take me home?" Said Stephanie getting her shoes on and gathering her purse. "I really enjoyed lunch today. I hope you don't think that I eat all the time." She joked. "We have been out twice and ate both times."

"Babe." He said smirking. "What time should I pick you up tonight?" He said as they were walking out the door and getting into the elevator. "I need to stop off on five for just a minute."

"Five thirty should be plenty of time to get there before dinner is on the table at six." She said smiling up at him. "Thanks for going with me. I dread these family dinners. I feel like my mother is always trying to grill me on my personal life. With you there, she will be distracted."

They get off the elevator on five and walk into the control room. Tank comes out of his office and stops when he sees them. "We have visitors coming in the building from the street entrance." He says with a smile on his face.

"Who is it?" Ranger asked. "We didn't have any client meetings scheduled this afternoon."

"They're not clients. Well, not paying clients." He said shifting uncomfortably. The elevator dings and opens on five and an older couple steps off with Lester Santos.

"There they are!" Said Lester gleefully. "I was hoping you would still be here." He turns to the older couple," this is her. The one I was telling you about."

Ranger is stunned into silence for a moment. "Mama and Papa, what are you doing here?" He asked them walking over to his mother and kissing her on the cheek. He shakes his dad's hand. "I'd like you to meet Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, these are my parents, Ricardo and Marisol Manoso."

"Your cousin Lester called us and said you had a woman here. We rushed over to meet her. You never allow us to meet any of your dates. You never invite us over here anyway. Why is that?" Asked his mother ringing her hands. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"No, of course not." Said Ranger horrified. "I haven't been on a date in several years Mama. There's no one until today to introduce you to."

"It's nice to meet you both." Said Stephanie stepping forward and shaking hands with them. "Carlos and I just met yesterday. This is only our second date." She said smiling at them.

"Ok dear. We should be going. Papa is taking me to the market before we go back home. I hope we see you again Stephanie. Carlos, you must bring her over to the house for a meal. I will expect a call soon." She said kissing her son on the cheek and walking over to Stephanie and hugging her. "You two will make beautiful babies, you are a beautiful woman. Make sure Carlos treats you right. Ricardo lets go, these young people are busy." They get on the elevator and leave.

"Lester, mats 0500 tomorrow. Tank, I'm still offline until then. You might want to be there tomorrow to make sure I don't kill my cousin." Said a dazed looking Ranger. "Stephanie, I'll take you home now." They get on the elevator and go down to the garage and get into the Turbo. "I'm sorry Babe." He said, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't know Lester would call my mother."

Stephanie just laughs and kisses him on the lips. "Just wait until tonight, this was nothing."

Carlos picks her up at 5:30 on the dot. "I hope two bottles of red wine will be okay for dinner." He said helping her into the passenger seat of the Turbo.

"Oh, that will be fine. My mother will be so excited to see you that she won't notice what you bring." Said Stephanie smiling. "I apologize in advance for my grandmother. She may try to grope you. She is 75 going on 25. I will understand if you don't call me after tonight." She said grinning. "My family is a little scary!"

"Babe." He said. "You are still talking to me after my parents showed up unexpectedly."

They pull up to her parents' house and her mother and grandmother Mazur are waiting for them at the front door. "Stephanie, who is that hunk with the great package?" Said Grandma Mazur moving her false teeth around in her mouth.

"Mom, Grandma, this is Carlos Manoso. Carlos, my mother Helen Plum and my grandmother Edna Mazur." She said as they followed them into the house. "We met at the new Italian restaurant yesterday."

"Nice to meet you both." He said. "I brought red wine for dinner. I hope that's ok." Grandma takes it from him and takes the wine into the kitchen to open.

"Daddy, come meet Carlos." Stephanie called to her dad. He gets up from his chair and walks into the dining room. "Daddy, this is Carlos Manoso. Carlos, my dad Frank Plum." The two men shake hands.

"Dinner is ready." Called Helen. "Let's sit down everyone. Stephanie, you and Carlos sit on that side of the table. Mother you sit beside me." She said and everyone takes their seats. They pass the food and eat in silence for a few minutes. Finally Helen can't take it anymore. "Carlos, what line of work are you in?"

"I'm a security specialist ma'am. I own Rangeman Inc. My company sells and installs security systems for commercial and residential customers." He said calmly.

"Have you ever been married? Do you have children, do you want any more children?" She asked in a rush.

"Yes, married and divorced. One daughter in Miami Florida. As far as more children, that would depend on what my future wife wanted." He said smiling at her.

Helen's eyes glazed over at his 200 watt smile. "I see." She says nodding her head and drinking her wine.

"Baby granddaughter, is he good in the sack?" Asked Grandma Mazur.

"Um, Grandma, we just met yesterday." Said Stephanie blushing bright red.

"That's ok. You can find out and let me know." She said to her.

"Mom. I'll get the dessert. We can't stay long." Stephanie said getting up from the table. "I have a lot of things to do tonight." She goes in the kitchen and cuts the cake and brings it back to the table for everyone. "Thanks for dinner Mom. I'll talk to you soon." She said as she ate her last bite of cake and got up from the table in a rush. "Let's go Carlos."

"Thank you for dinner. It was nice to meet all of you." He said as Stephanie practically drags him out of the house. She pulls him out the door and gets in the car.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "My grandma was actually on her best behavior!"

"Babe." He said. "Scary genepool." She just rolls her eyes at him.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life

Chapter 9

Third Date Rule

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 _Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Over 100 reviews!_

Ranger takes Stephanie home from her parents' house and drops her off. Tank had been texting him about problems at work. "Babe, I have to go back to work tonight. Problems with two high profile accounts. I'll call you tomorrow." He said as he put the car in park.

"That's ok Carlos. I have a lot of work to do tonight myself. Have a good night. Don't get shot!" She says getting out of the car.

"Don't go crazy!" He says in response.

The next couple of days are busy for both of them. Carlos has client meetings and Stephanie has meetings with her investors. It's almost two weeks since they met and they haven't seen each other since dinner at the Plums.

Stephanie sees a text from Carlos: Busy tonight?

Steph answers: Not tonight. You?

Carlos: No. Dinner at your place? I'll bring it.

Steph: Sounds good. See you at 7?

Carlos: 7 sounds good. It's the third date!

Steph: LOL. See you then.

She rushes around cleaning up the downstairs and then runs upstairs and changes the sheets on her bed and cleans her room and bathroom. _Just in case, she thinks._

The doorbell rings precisely at 7. She goes to the foyer and sees Carlos standing at the door with bags of food in his hands. She rushes to open the door. "Mmm. Something smells good." She said letting him in the front door.

"I hope you like meatball subs from Pino's." He said coming in and following her into the kitchen. "I know you like Italian food and thought this was a safe bet." She throws her arms around him and gives him a big smacking kiss on the lips.

"Perfect!" She said tearing into the bags of food. "I'm starving as usual." Her stomach growls loudly.

"Time to feed the beast Babe." Says Carlos smirking. "You can eat my chicken salad if you want." He says teasing her. "I'll be happy to eat your meatball sub if you don't want it."

"Hands off my food." She says teasing him. "How about wine to go with our gourmet meal? I think I have some in the fridge." She says opening the door to the big stainless steel refrigerator and looking in. "Here it is!" She says proudly. "I knew I had some in here somewhere."

They eat at the breakfast bar in companionable silence except for Steph's moaning. "So how was your day dear?" She says turning to Carlos after eating all her sub. "I should say week, it's been a while since I saw you last."

"There must be a full moon or something." He says. "We had more break-ins this week than all of last month combined." He said. "That or a new crime ring in the city."

"That's a scary thought. Maybe I should have you give me a quote for my home. I just rely on deadbolt locks and Smith and Wesson for protection here." She said.

"Babe." He said. "I didn't know that you didn't have a security system. I'll have someone here within the hour to install one." He said taking out his phone. She puts her hand on his arm to stop him.

"I think it can wait until tomorrow, don't you. I was hoping for my own personal protection tonight." She said leaning into him and kissing him on the lips.

"I see that you googled Third Date Rule Babe!" He said kissing her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Life**

Chapter 10

The Break In

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Stephanie and Carlos were sitting in her living room talking and listening to music when the song _Only Fools Rush In sung by Ingrid Michaelson_ came on. Carlos stood up and said, "May I have this dance?" They danced around the room slowly gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love this version." Said Stephanie sighing dreamily. "It's much better than the Elvis version, I think. I'm not much of an Elvis fan anyway."

Just then Ranger's phone goes off with a text from Tank: 2 reported break-ins. Tampering with cameras detected. "Babe." He said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"It's ok Carlos. Go do your job. We'll have another date soon." She said brightly, trying to hide her disappointment.

"You can bet we will." He said kissing her lips and hugging her tightly. "I'll call you tomorrow. Please don't forget to lock up behind me." He said as he headed for the front door.

"Goodnight Carlos. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Please be careful tonight." She said as she let him out the front door. After locking up, she gathers the wine glasses and tidies up the living room. Then she goes in the kitchen to wash the glasses when she hears a strange noise near the back door. It sounded like a door knob rattling then glass breaking. Getting her gun out of the kitchen drawer, she grabs her phone and dials 911. "911: What is your emergency?" Asked the operator.

"Someone is trying to break in to my home. I heard breaking glass at my back door." She said running down the hallway into the hall closet and shutting the door. "I am hiding in my closet."

"What is your address?" Asked the operator.

"9 Belmont Circle." Whispered Stephanie.

"A patrol car is on the next block, stay put. I will send them right over to your house. Are you alone in the house?" Asked the operator.

"Yes, my boyfriend just left 20 minutes ago. I can hear someone in here. Please hurry." She whispered again.

Suddenly she hears, "POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON, PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK AND GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR!"

"The police are here." She said breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" She said and hung up the phone.

"Stephanie? Are you here?" She hears someone calling her. "Ma'am, we're the police. Please come out of your hiding spot. I am Officer Brown with the Trenton Police Department." He said.

She comes out of the hall closet and sees two uniformed officers and Det. Joe Morelli standing in her kitchen. "Ma'am." Said Officer Brown, "We caught two men, one inside your house and one in your back yard as a look out. The glass has been broken out of your back door. That's how they gained entry to your house."

"Cupcake, are you ok?" Asked Joe as he stepped towards Stephanie.

"She's fine. You are not needed here." Said Ranger coming to stand beside Stephanie and glares at Joe. "Babe, the control room called me and said they heard your 911 call on the police scanner." He said pulling her close to his side. "Did they touch you Babe?" He asked her.

"No, I was hiding in the closet and called 911 from there. I don't know if they knew I was even here." She told him. They spend the next hour making a police report and then the officers leave with the suspects.

She turns to Joe and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?" I thought you were a Detective."

"I heard the call on the police scanner and wanted to make sure you were ok." He said. "So I came over to check on you."

"Like I said earlier, she's fine. You can leave now." Said Ranger stepping in front of Stephanie.

"Ok, then. Cupcake call me if you need me." Said Joe to Stephanie as he left.

"Babe, would you like me to stay here with you tonight? Or would you like to stay with me at my apartment? Whatever you want to do, we'll do. I just want to make sure you are safe." He says holding her tight. "I have someone on the way to fix your back door and install a security system. They should be here soon."

"Carlos, I would like you to stay here with me tonight." She said drawing a shaky breath. "I'm afraid if I leave, I won't want to come back."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll let Tank know. Excuse me a minute." He says and steps outside to call Tank. "Yo, I need two men to patrol Stephanie's house tonight. One in the back and one in the front. We're going to stay here tonight. Manny and Hal are on their way to fix her back door and install a security system. I am offline until morning. If you have an emergency, call in contract workers if you have to." He said and hung up the phone and went back inside the house. "Babe, do you want to take a shower to unwind while I wait for the men to show up?"

"That sounds good, Carlos. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I appreciate it."

An hour later, the door is fixed and the alarm is set. Ranger shows Steph how to set the alarm and deactivate it. She thanks the men as they leave and turns to Ranger, "Let's go to bed Carlos. I've had a long day."

The next day, Stephanie wakes up and can feel him spooned behind her. "Babe." Said Carlos wrapping his arms around her. "I like waking up to you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Life**

Chapter 11

Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed me or my stories. I really appreciate it.**

"Thank you for spending the night with me Carlos even if it was just to sleep. I'm not ready for more yet, but I must admit I really enjoyed sleeping beside you. You make me feel safe." She said turning to face him and kissing him softly on the lips. "I promise I won't keep you waiting much longer." Her phone is buzzing beside the bed. "I bet that is my mother calling." She said as she snags it off the table.

"Hello Mom, yes my house was broken into last night, no I wasn't hurt, no I don't need to come stay with you and daddy, yes I will call you if I need you. Bye Mom!"

"Babe, after all that, how about breakfast?" Asked Ranger just as Stephanie's stomach let out a loud roar. "Let's feed the beast Babe and then spend the day together." He says getting out of bed. "I'll just borrow your shower, unless you want to share it."

"Umm, ok Carlos." Said Stephanie distracted by Ranger's black silk boxers. "I'll go make coffee." She said and scurried off before he embarrassed her further.

Close to an hour later they leave the house and get in Carlos' Turbo. "Where to Babe?" He asked backing out of the driveway.

"How does Pt. Pleasant sound? I haven't been to the beach in a long time. I would love to walk along the boardwalk." She said wistfully.

"Sounds good. Sit back and enjoy the ride Babe." He said getting into his driving zone.

An hour later they arrive and find a parking spot near the beach. They get out and wander down the boardwalk. "Thanks for taking time out of your busy day Carlos. I really needed a day to enjoy myself after last night. I was terrified when I heard the door knob rattle then the breaking glass. I hated feeling like a victim! I kept thinking, 'why me, why my house?'" She said turning to him.

"Well, the police said there was a pattern to the break-ins and your house wasn't near the other houses where the crime spree was located. I don't want to scare you but have you noticed if anyone has been following you lately or felt like someone was watching you?" He asked her gently.

Her eyes widened. "The only person I have noticed that seemed to be where I was a lot was Joe Morelli." She said quietly. "You don't suppose he is stalking me do you?"

"It's possible Babe. When did you go on that disastrous date with him?" Asked Carlos.

"Over six months ago, I think. It was quite a while back. He's called me a few times afterwards and I always let it go to voicemail. He just wanted to 'meet for coffee' or ask me how my job was going." She said. "I never called him back and would try to avoid him if I happened to see him out in public."

"Babe, would you consider having a bodyguard? I can assign one of my men to you if it will make you feel safe." He said. "I have a bad feeling about this. The break-ins around town have been specifically targeted to some of our high profile accounts. I am beginning to think that Rangeman is being targeted to make us look incompetent. I would like to find out who is behind the current crime spree; those men who broke into your house were paid cash to break in and scare you. They say they didn't know who hired them; I think they were hired by Joe Morelli so you would call him and he could come over to rescue you and be your hero."

"Wow, that's quite a theory!" She said wide eyed. "Do you really think he would do something like that?"

"I do Babe." Said Carlos seriously. "He had that obsessive look in his eyes when he saw you last night and he just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"Do you think he is responsible for all the break-ins lately in Trenton?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. It's possible he is out to get to me by breaking in to some of my clients homes. But I don't know how he would know who my clients are." Said Carlos.

"Have you had any new employees lately? Someone that might be working with him?" She asked him thinking out loud.

"I do a thorough background check on all new employees before they are offered employment Babe." He said.

"I would start by looking at the most recent new hires and see when the break-ins started and see if you can tie then together. I would be happy to help you, I know everyone in the 'burg and could maybe see something you might have missed like who is related to who and that sort of thing." She said excitedly.

"You would be willing to help me with this?" He asked touched by her thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I would. I don't know if you consider me your 'girlfriend' but I consider you my 'boyfriend.' The 911 operator asked me if I was alone in the house last night and I said no that my boyfriend had just left. I said that without even thinking twice. I would do anything to help you." She said. "You don't suppose someone was watching my house, do you?" She asked with shock.

"Yes, I do. And I would be honored to call you my girlfriend Babe." He said pulling her close and kissing her senseless.


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Life**

Chapter 12

Together at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 _Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed me or my stories. I really appreciate it!_

Stephanie and Carlos head back to Trenton from Point Pleasant. It was a good day, just the two of them. They talked about everything and anything and walked up and down the boardwalk. They sat in the sand on the beach and watched the waves.

"Babe, we need to be going." Said Carlos hugging her close as they sat in the sand. "It's getting late."

"I know, I just want to stay here forever with you. I like us being in our own little bubble. I'm not ready to pop the bubble yet!" She said wistfully.

"How about you come back to my apartment with me tonight?" He asked. "Ella will have dinner ready for us and we can relax and watch a movie. Stay the night with me? Please?" He asked earnestly.

"Ok Carlos. That sounds good. A perfect ending to a perfect day." She said.

"Let's go then." He said jumping up and pulling her with him. "I'll call Ella and have dinner ready when we get there. I bet you're hungry!" He said as her stomach let out a loud roar.

They drive back to Trenton with Carlos in his zone and Stephanie dozing beside him. "Babe, we're here." He said quietly waking her as they pulled into the parking garage at Rangeman. Stephanie stretches and gets out of the car and follows Carlos into the waiting elevator. They get off the elevator on seven and Ranger fobs them into his apartment. Ella is just leaving after dropping off their dinner.

"Enjoy yourself dears." She said as she left with her cart.

"Something smells good." Said Stephanie lifting a lid off one of the plates on the breakfast bar. "Oh, spaghetti and meatballs. That looks amazing. You're so lucky, Ella is a great cook!" She said excitedly.

They eat a relaxing meal at the breakfast bar enjoying the food and wine. "Do you want to go pick out a movie Babe?" I have a big selection in the cabinet beside the TV." Said Carlos. "I need to run downstairs for just a minute, I'll be right back." He said kissing her softly on the lips. "Make yourself comfortable." He said and walked out of the apartment and got on the elevator and went down to five.

"Report." He said to Lester. "I don't have much time, make it snappy."

"Well," said Lester. "There's nothing much to report. Are you talking about work or Stephanie?"

"Both." Said Carlos. "Any progress on who hired those men to break in to Stephanie's house?"

"No, they still say that they didn't know the man who hired them. They were just looking to make some fast cash and didn't ask too many questions." Said Lester. "Today has been a quiet day. No break-ins or calls from unhappy customers."

"Good, I am going back to my apartment then. I'm off line until tomorrow morning 0800." Said Ranger.

"Yes Boss!" Said Lester saluting Ranger.

Ranger goes back upstairs to find Stephanie putting in the movie _Ghostbusters_ into the DVD player. "I was surprised to see this movie in your collection. I hope you don't mind watching it, it's one of my all time favorites." She said smiling up at him.

"Whatever you want Babe." He said generously. "I don't mind at all." He said full on smiling at her.

"Umm," she said. "Ok." She blinked to clear her mind.

They watched the movie snuggled together on the couch in the living room. Ranger was stroking Stephanie's hair and sniffing it. Stephanie laughs and turns to him. "You smelled my hair! You're a perv!"

"I happen to think your hair smells very good." He said, his eyes going dark. "Come back over here." He beckons to her. She goes back to him on the couch mesmerized by him. "I love the smell of you and can't get enough." He said to her. He kisses her again softly then urgently. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on hers. "What are you doing to me Babe?"

"The same thing that you are doing to me." She says. "I think about you all the time when we are apart. When we are together, it feels so right, like I have always known you. Like you have always known me, all of me. Even the parts I try to hide." She confessed then yawned really big. "Sorry, I had a long day!" She said grinning at him.

"Are you ready for bed Babe?" Asked Carlos.

"Yes I am. Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow to sleep in Carlos?" She asked innocently. "I didn't bring any clothes with me."

"You don't need any clothes Babe!" He said and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the bedroom. You could hear her giggle as he shut the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**A New Life**

Chapter 13

Stalker Much?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 _A/N: Thank you everyone who is reading/reviewing/following this story. 150 Reviews!_

"Carlos, I think I have found the connection to Joe Morelli with two of your new hires." Said Stephanie one afternoon as they were looking over the personnel files. "Robert Santorini is Joe's second cousin on his mother's side and Scotty Bowen was a friend from high school that moved away and recently came back to Trenton."

"Babe." Said Carlos almost smiling. "I don't know how you did that, we have very thorough background checks done on all prospective hires before we give them a second interview. Neither of these things came up." He said marveling at her.

"Another interesting fact I uncovered about Joe is that he recently paid cash for a new house on the edge of town. He kept his house that he inherited from his aunt and his brother and family live there now. And he has a brand new tricked out truck paid for with cash as well!" She said smugly. "Don't ever underestimate the power of the 'burg grapevine! I found all of this out by escorting my grandma to her hair appointment at the Clip and Curl today."

"I will never underestimate you Babe." Said Carlos leaning in and dropping a kiss on her lips. "I will have a meeting with the core team and discuss these findings tomorrow. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked looking at his watch. "You have time to run home and work your magic on your hair if you want." He said smiling at her.

"Ok Carlos, I will go home and get ready. See you in an hour?" She asked.

"Perfect babe, I'll pick you up at 5:30. Drive safely going home." He said.

She grabs her purse and keys and rushes out the door and hurries out of the building. She gets home and goes to unlock her front door and it's not locked. _Hmm, should I go in or not?_ She thinks. _I can't remember if I locked the door this morning or not. I've never not locked the door behind me. What to do?_ She goes and gets back in her car and drives down the block to the convenience store. She takes out her phone and calls Carlos and he answers on the first ring.

"What's the matter Babe?" He asked quickly. "Did you have an accident on the way home?"

"No Carlos. My front door was unlocked already when I got home. I always lock it behind me when I leave the house. So, I'm assuming the alarm isn't set either. I didn't want to go in the house not knowing if someone was in there." She said.

"Where are you now Babe?" Asked Carlos grabbing his keys off the table and walking out the door. "I am on my way. I will be there in 10 minutes."

"I got back in the car and drove to the convenience store down the block from my house. I am sitting in my car with the doors locked." She said nervously. "What should I do now?" She asked.

"Stay there until I call you back. I will alert the control room and they will also send over someone who is out running patrols. We will check out the house." He said getting into his car. "Babe, I have to hang up now, I will call you right back." He said as he hung up and immediately called the control room.

"Rangeman, this is Hal. How may I direct your call?"

"Hal. I need to talk to Tank. There's a possible break in at Stephanie Plum's house." He said.

"Yes, Boss. I'll transfer you." Said Hal.

"Yo," said Tank.

"There's a possible break in at Stephanie's house. She is waiting down the block for me to get there. The door was unlocked and the alarm deactivated. I need you to send someone over right away." Said Ranger to Tank. "I don't know what we will find when we get there."

"Ok, I am sending Binkie. He is three blocks away. He will meet you there in five minutes. Do I need to come and lend a hand?" Asked Tank.

"Stand by for instructions, I don't know." Said Ranger. "I am afraid Joe Morelli broke into her home this time. He is stalking her. Stephanie doesn't know that yet. Do you think she will be mad at me that I found out three weeks ago and didn't tell her?" He said worriedly.

"Duh, you amaze me sometimes." Said Tank. "I am coming. Don't shoot anyone. I don't feel like hiding a body tonight. I have a date with someone new." He said leaving his office. "I'll bring Lester with me. He's hanging around doing nothing. He can do our dirty work if needed." Joked Tank.


	14. Chapter 14

**A New Life**

Chapter 14

Hostage Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

 _Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed/and read my stories. I really appreciate it!_

Stephanie is sitting in her car at the convenience store texting MaryLou when her window is shattered. She screams and looks up to see Joe Morelli standing there beside her car. "Get out of the car Cupcake!" He said pointing a gun at her. "Hurry up!" He says when she just sits there.

"Please don't hurt me." She says reaching in her pocket and pressing her panic button. "Ok, I'm getting out now." She says trying to stay calm reaching into the side of her door where her gun is. She tries to get it out but it is stuck.

"Come on Cupcake." He said grabbing her and shoving her into his truck which is parked next to her car. "I want to get gone before your goon squad shows up." He tells her getting in beside her. "Drive!"

"Ok, keep your hair on." She said backing up and then pulling into traffic. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Or we just aimlessly driving?"

"First we are going to go back to my house, then you'll just have to wait and see." He said smiling sickly and sticking the gun into her ribs. "Stop talking and watch what you are doing!" He said as she almost hit a parked car.

"Oops, my bad!" She said. They are approaching a stop light at a major intersection. She floors it and rams into the truck in front of them. The airbags deploy and hit Joe in the face. He isn't buckled in so he hit the passenger side door. Stephanie struggles to unbuckle her seatbelt while he is disoriented. But before she can, the door is wrenched open by Ranger and she is hauled out.

"Babe, are you ok?" He asked her as he hugs her hard to him. "When your panic button went off, I was on my way to pick you up at the convenience store. I followed you when Morelli dragged you into his truck.

"I'm fine Carlos. He scared me when he broke out my window. I was texting and not paying attention." She said with tears running down her face.

"You B****, you wrecked my truck!" Screamed Joe as he was roughly hauled out of his truck and cuffed by the police. "You think you are too good for me. You B****!" He screams again. "I just wanted to take you on a date!"

"You better shut up, Detective." Said the officer putting him in the patrol car. "You have the right to remain silent…" He said reading him his rights. He turns to Stephanie, "do you need an ambulance ma'am?"

"No, I'm fine. I was wearing my seatbelt when the accident occurred. Will I get a ticket?" She asked. "I was trying to get away from him. I hope no one was hurt in the truck in front of us."

"No ma'am. You won't get a ticket and no one was hurt. We knew you were taken hostage. The clerk at the convenience store saw him break out your window and hold you at gunpoint." Explained the officer. "We need you to come down to the station and make a statement then you are free to go.

"Ok, thank you." She said, her 'burg manners kicking in. "Carlos, will you go with me? I don't want to be alone." She said turning to him.

"Of course Babe." He said. "My car is right here. Let's go." He said escorting her to his Turbo and helping her in the passenger side. "Do you still want to go out for dinner after this?" He asked with a worried look on his face. "We can just go back to my place and have dinner there if you prefer?"

"I think that will be best." She said. "We'll go out for dinner another time." She said turning to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for being there Carlos. He was taking me back to his house and then on to somewhere else." She shuddered at the memory. "I want to know what happened at my house, but I think I can wait until later to find out."

Lester and Tank were still at Stephanie's house. They were waiting for a cleaning crew to come. The police had left already. Joe had trashed her bedroom and spray painted on her bedroom walls. He took her underwear and cut them into little pieces and had them thrown all over her room. There was a note on her night stand that said if he couldn't see her in her underwear, then no one else would either. And he was dumb enough to sign it.

Ranger and Stephanie get back to Ranger's apartment almost two hours later. Ella had dinner waiting for them in the oven. They dished up their food and sat at the breakfast bar. Carlos swallowed nervously before saying, "Babe I knew he was stalking you. I just didn't want to tell you for fear you would freak out and run away or do something rash." He said in a rush.

"How long have you known this?" She asked calmly.

"Almost three weeks." He said hanging his head. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I thought with you spending so much time here and having a panic button and a bodyguard that you didn't need to know. I was afraid you would try to confront him."

"Well, you're right about that. I probably would have. That was before I saw the crazy in his eyes, Carlos. I truly think he was going to rape me and then kill me. He said we were going to stop at his house then go somewhere else. Thank you for talking me into the panic button. I have never been so glad to have that in my pocket than I was today. But if you keep something like that from me again, there will be hell to pay!" She said with a gleam in her eye.

"Fair enough." He said almost smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**A New Life**

Chapter 15

The End

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Thank you everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/followed me and my stories. I really appreciate it!

Stephanie is sitting on the couch in the living room when Ranger wakes up in the middle of the night. "Babe, are you ok?" He asked coming to sit beside her on the couch.

"I can't believe he was stalking me and you didn't tell me right away. Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked carefully.

"Stephanie, I just wanted to keep you safe. You've been so busy getting your business started that I didn't want to worry you. I am really sorry. I can see that it was a bad idea to keep that from you. I won't ever do that again." He said pulling her to him and inhaling deeply. "The thought of someone hurting you scared me out of my mind. If he had hurt you, I would have had to kill him. All I could think of was to keep you safe."

"Ok, I get it. I just don't want you to keep things from me. Secrets were what tore my marriage to Dickie apart. That and the fact that I caught him buck naked on my dining room table with that skank Joyce Barnhardt." She said trying to lighten the mood.

He brushes her hair back from her face and looks her square in the eyes. "I love you Babe." He said taking a big breath. "I never thought I would find love and certainly not with a little white girl from the 'burg. He said smiling at her. "I thought my whole world was crashing down when I saw him pull you into that truck. I would die if something ever happened to you. I know I am overprotective sometimes but I have to protect what is mine. And you are definitely mine." He said kissing her and pulling her close.

"I love you too Carlos." She said softly, wiping tears from her eyes. "Let's go back to bed."

THE END

A/N: Thank you everyone who has read my stories. I decided to stop here and work on my book. I may from time to time write a one shot but I am done with fanfiction for now!


End file.
